


A new pokemon?!?

by Another_Archivist



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Archivist/pseuds/Another_Archivist
Summary: I don't know, I thought this joke was pretty funny when I made it. I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing yet, so I hope this works
Kudos: 3





	A new pokemon?!?




End file.
